


What Fate has Brought Us

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Rated for future chapters, Slow Burn, Violence, Yuuri is a badass, au in which viktor is a prince and yuuri is a strongwilled boy from the slums, gonna be lots of fun banter and fluffy goodness, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Yuuri, an omega, lives his life with his family in the slums, a horrid place of poverty and violence where you fight everyday to survive. Where you can't risk to show weakness or heart.Viktor,an alpha, is a prince, raised in a castle surrounded by selfish siblings and a heartless father. A father who wants to shape Viktor into a man just as cold and cruel as he is.What can come from the meeting of two people from two very different worlds?





	1. Fate Loves the Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this fic idea came to me while i was suffering (still suffering) from strep.  
> you guys know how much i love omegaverse and aus!
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: No beta, sorry for any mistakes!

Yuuri is thankful for his ridiculous amount of stamina as he runs from his pursuers. It’s dark, far passed midnight he’s sure, but he knows exactly where he’s going. He’s scared of course, as he is any night he goes on a food run. Even with the cover of darkness there are plenty of guards waiting in the shadows to snatch up anyone suspicious. And with a dark blue cloak draped around his body, he was the epitome of suspicious. In fact, Yuuri is sure they are only chasing him because of his appearance, not because they saw him steal a small bag of food.  
  
He dives down an alley lined with wooden carts and the homeless huddled together to keep warm on chilly nights like tonight. He passes them without even looking. He can’t focus on others when his family is who needs him. It hurts, but it’s the way of life here.  
  
The poor, the old, the disabled, anyone who was deemed unworthy by the king was treated worse than dirt. Many lost their homes from brutal tax collections. Some, like Yuuri’s family, were forced to leave their lives behind to make way for the construction of the arena, a fighting rink for valued soldiers of the king’s army. An army Yuuri once considered joining.  
  
Now he only felt anger when he thought of the king. The last thing he would ever do is serve him.  
  
The boy takes a sharp left, running even faster down the cobblestone street. He doesn’t bother looking behind him, he knows they’re still on his tail. Instead, he makes a break for a pile of crates, jumping onto one, then another higher up, before taking a big leap and grabbing on to the gutter of the nearest building. He almost slips for a moment, the gutter slick and full with rain water, but he keeps himself up, heart racing as the sound of metal boots clink closer.  
  
“He’s up there!” a voice shouts, and Yuuri uses all his strength to pull himself up to safety of the roof.  
  
“Shoot him down!” another deep voice calls, and Yuuri drops, pressing his stomach to the hard roof just as an arrow grazes over him, barely missing. He waits only a few moments, before pushing up and running again.  
  
“Dd we get him,captain?”  
  
“I don’t know, check it out.”  
  
Yuuri is long gone by the time they make it up to the roof. Already two buildings away, he finds a spot to climb down and takes a moment to rest. He breathes heavily. Even with his stamina that kind of run was torture. He could only thank the short amount of training he had received at 16. It was something necessary for men in the kingdom, training to be ready to enter the king’s army. The irony of it all was laughable. He was using his skills to outrun and outsmart the very army he was supposed to join.  
  
He takes a moment to listen to his surrounding, making sure the coast is clear before he takes off for home. Or at least what they considered home now.  
  
The slums are a mess, dangerous even. But there is housing, beds, better than sleeping on the cold ground. A risk he wouldn’t take with elderly parents. He flies down the broken and half destroyed stone steps, pulling down the hood of his cloak. There are people walking around still, mostly people his age, with cigarettes in one hand and bottles of cheap alcohol in the other. He sees men, passed out drunk and lying across chunks of rubble. In other areas are men and women alike wearing revealing clothing, waiting for any idiot to approach so they can jump and rob him. Yuuri had seen it happen multiple times before. He walks past them all, turning down a small street till he comes to a small shack. Of course shack is putting it nicely. There are no walls, no real flooring, just dirty carpets and sheets put together to give them some sort of privacy.  
  
“I’m home.” he says softly as he enters. Their home is illuminated by a small candle. Both his parents are awake, his mother is reading while his dad looks to be working on sewing up a cloth. His sister is nowhere in sight. “Where’s Mari.” he asks, pulling off his cloak and spreading it on the ground.  
  
“Out, she went to talk to Atlin.” his mother responds, smiling up at him.  
  
The Atlins were more or less in charge of the slums. The brothers were kind, but they never go out of their way to help those who didn’t help them. The only reason Yuuri and his family got a roof over their head was because one of the Atlin brothers liked the way his sister looked in a skirt. It was unsaid in the family, but they all knew what went on when his sister was called late at night to come see the Atlins. As much as Yuuri wanted to protest, he didn’t. Both he and Mari were making sacrifices and taking risks for their family.  
  
“I got food.” Yuuri changes the subject, slinging off his bag. He kneels down to open it, pulling out a bag full of assorted nuts. He passes them to his father. “I also got bread, some meat, a few carrots, and—”  
  
“Yuuri, you know how dangerous that is.” his mother protests. “You shouldn’t steal these things.”  
  
“We need food.” he furrows his brows. “It’s not like I want to steal. We barely have any money to buy clean water. And what money we do have we have to waste on my medicine.”  
  
“We have to buy your suppressants. We can’t have you go into heat here. It’s not safe.”  
  
Yuuri looks away from her. She was right. If he was to go into heat here, any alpha nearby would react, possibly violently. Omegas are rare, even more so than alphas. Yuuri hadn’t met any in his life, nor heard of any that lived in the town. Of course, even if there were omegas in town, they would have been taken to the castle. He suspected the ‘great’ king Yakov had his own harem of omegas. Yuuri couldn’t risk he and his family being attacked by rut induced alphas and he couldn’t risk getting raped with no chance of protection. A pregnancy down here was like a death sentence. No matter how sick taking the pills made him, he had to get his dosage. Sure it’s a cheap knockoff, much like the alcohol, but it’s better than nothing. All that matters is it works, the side effects are of no concern to him.  
  
“Please, just eat.” Yuuri says, scooting the bag near her before turning around to change. He pulls off the dark high collared shirt and exchanged it for a comfortable shirt to sleep in. He didn’t have many choices when it came to clothes. A few shirts, some pants, nothing fancy or impressive. He and his sister shared almost everything. “Tomorrow I’ll do laundry.”  
  
“Instead of doing laundry, we want you to go to town to sell a few items.” his father says plainly not even looking up from whatever it is he’s working on.  
  
Yuuri whips around, brows raised. “What more do we even have?”  
  
“I still have a pair of earrings,” his mother points, her smile sad. “Also there’s my rings and a few tools your father can part with.”  
  
“No!” Yuuri exclaims. “We deserve something that’s ours.”  
  
“We have our family, Yuuri, that’s all we care about.”  
  
It isn’t fair, nothing is fair. Why his family? What had they done to be kicked from their homes? How could the king value entertainment than his own people? How could he just steal away their livelihoods and force them into the sewers like rats? It’s not right.  
  
“Please, Yuuri…” his mother puts her hand on his shoulder. His heart breaks as he looks into her eyes. “Just do it. No arguments! I want at least one night where I don’t have to stay up and pray that my children come back home.” she begins to tear up, and Yuuri feels horrible. “I just want you home.”  
  
“I know mom.” he pulls her in close for a hug. “I know…”  
  
He knows and yet...what other choice does he have?  
  
Tomorrow he will go to town. He’ll sell the rings and the earring and the tools. He’ll get minimum price for them, because that’s how they treat people from the slums. The money won’t last long. Maybe a week or two, since Yuuri has already gotten food for them to ration. After that, when they have nothing else to sell, he’ll be back on the streets, sneaking around in the darkness, for food. He’ll run and climb and jump and risk himself all over again. He doesn’t care though, it’s for his family. He’ll do anything for his family.  
  
//  
  
//  
  
The morning comes far too early. Yuuri is awakened by the blinding light of the sun’s rays seeping through the open spaces of the sheets that hang around them. He stirs, turning over and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Hie body aches from the run yesterday, but he forces himself to rise. It’s always better to get an early start than a late one.  
  
He peeks around. Mari is asleep beside him, her hair an almost matted nest framing her face as she sleeps. There are dark circles under her eyes. He wishes he could do more. Wishes he could keep her from late night visits to the Atlins.  
  
Yuuri dresses quietly, pulling on a loose blue shirt and tan pants, something that doesn’t make it easy for people to see and immediately know that he’s poor and desperate for money. He knows he won’t get fair deals, but he can try. The boy stands brushes off any dirt or wrinkles before pulling on a belt that hangs loosely on his hips. He attaches a small change purse to it, though empty, it gives the impression that he’s not from the slums.  
  
His mother’s yawns as she wakes while Yuuri grabs a comb from their small makeshift table and combs out his hair. He’s thankful it’s dark, makes it seem cleaner than it really is.  
  
“Look at you.” his mother whistles. “Maybe you’ll catch the eye of some nice rich person.”  
  
He laughs. “I highly doubt that. Unless they’re interested in the smell of sewage.”  
  
“You don’t smell. Stop being dramatic.” She gathers the things he needs to sell and wraps them. “Be careful, Yuuri.”  
  
“I will, I promise.” he gives her a smile before heading out. The faster he finishes the errand the faster he can return. Maybe he could find some random odd jobs around. Not that anyone would pay much, if anything at all.  
  
He heads toward the stone steps, only stopping when he sees a figure sitting in the middle like some sort of guard dog.  
  
“Otabek.” Yuuri smiles in his direction. “Waiting for someone?”  
  
“No.” the man stares blankly. “Just needed some quiet time away from my brother. He’s a hassle.”  
  
“I see…” Yuuri shifts on his feet. “My sister was at your place yesterday.”  
  
“I heard.” he sighs. “I should have come over to your place.”  
  
“I wouldn’t blame you.” the omega laughs. Setting a foot up the steps. “It’s been...tiring lately.”  
  
“You go out last night?”  
  
“Yeah.” Yuuri admits. “I don’t have much choice.”  
  
“Well be careful. I heard they’re really upping night security. More guards more weapons. It’s dangerous. It’s probably better if you lay low for a while.”  
  
He appreciates the concern. He and Otabek aren’t best friends, but they do get along and enjoy each other’s company. Out of all the other people his age Otabek was the most relaxed. ‘Don’t worry. I’m about to go pawn a few things. Hopefully it’ll last us for a bit.” he holds up the bundle.  
  
“Good. Stay safe.” he waves as Yuuri walks past him.  
  
//  
  
//  
  
He’s happy there is a lack of crowd around the center of town. Vendors have their booths set up already, full of food, clothes, metal work, and many other things Yuuri can’t even afford to look at. Though he does anyway, stopping to glance at a rack of beautiful fabrics. He glides his finger across shiny black silk, admiring the way it shimmers as it bends under his touch.  
  
“Want to buy?” a woman gives him a pretty smile.  
  
“Not at them moment, I’m just looking at my options.” he continues down the line of shops until he comes to the jewelers. It goes just as he suspects. He doesn’t get much from what he gives, but he takes the small amount of coins anyway and shoves it in his change purse.  
  
He curses the man as he leaves. Yuuri knows how much his mother loves her rings, and the man had basically called them worthless. If only he knew…  
  
He goes to trade in the tools next, which surprising sells for more than he thought they would. He happily accepts the money from this man, thanking him over and over before before walking off.  
  
“Did the army get new armour?” some random woman on the street says as he passes, making Yuuri stop in his tracks. He looks to the left. Sure enough a group of soldiers are walking their way. On patrol, Yuuri assumes. It’s an annoying show of power but at the same time it keeps the so called “worthy” safe. Well...as safe as they could be given the fact that a good majority of the soldiers were high strung alphas.  
  
He glares as they pass. Their silver chest plates reflect light around them, making them almost blinding, too bright to look at. The matching helmets obscure their faces, making each man seem like the other. The only thing really visible is their eyes down to their lips.  
  
Yuuri turns from them, busying himself by examining a few leather bags.  
  
“There are more and more of them in the street these days.” an old man complains the shop owner.  
  
“Can you blame them, thieves at night thieves during the day. It’s a mess.”  
  
“Those fucking bastards from the slums is the problem. They’re like parasites.”  
  
Yuuri cringes, turning quickly and walking away from the booth. People who have a place to rest their head and food on the table everyday have no room to talk. Of course, even if he talked about his life, his struggle, the living conditions he was forced to dwell in, they wouldn’t care. They wouldn’t care at all. They wouldn’t offer him a pinch of bread if he was starving in the streets. That’s just how it is.  
  
Of course, Yuuri can’t completely blame the people. At the head of it all was the king, a horribly selfish man who couldn’t see past the tall walls of his castle. He only cared about his wealth and his lineage.  
  
Yuuri had seen the royal family only once in his life, back when he was signing up for training to be in the army. The king had three sons, and one daughter. A stunningly beautiful family. The children he knew little of. His oldest, heir to the throne was a soldier apparently.Though Yuuri doubted he ever left the safety of his castle. The middle son he knew nothing about, only that it was rumoured he had many affairs with many different women. The youngest was an intelligent but mean spirited boy. The daughter was a diva. There are plenty of people who claim she has a harem of gorgeous men and women.  
  
Yuuri shivers. He hopes he never makes contact with any of them.  
  
He turns to head back home but stops when he sees a swift movement out of the corner of his eye. Near an alley, out of the sight of most vendors on the mains street, was a soldier struggling with a young boy. The only reason Yuuri could see was because he was in the right place at the right time. At first he thinks maybe the soldier is scolding the tiny blonde, but that doesn’t seem to be the case as the soldiers gloved hand covers the boy’s mouth as he pulls him into the alley and out of sight.  
  
Yuuri’s heart jumps in his chest. He definitely doesn’t need to involve himself. Can’t risk being put in jail, or worse, killed off in the middle of the street. He has family to think about. At least, he tries to keep that at the front of his mind, no matter how much his heart aches.  
  
The omega turns his head away from the alley taking another few steps forward before stopping again. The boy had looked young, maybe 10 or 11. Too young to be subjected to such a thing.  
  
Yuuri struggles with himself. He knows he shouldn’t, that he should just pretend he never saw it and walk away. But he did see it. If he just walked away now, he would be no better than the people who he just insulted. He couldn’t be like them, refused to be like them.  
  
He curses under his breath before running into the alley.  
  
It doesn’t take him long to find the soldier. He has the screaming boy pinned to the ground, attempting to cut the boy’s clothes off with a small dagger.  
  
The sight makes Yuuri’s blood boil.“Leave him alone!” the omega yells, clenching his fist.  
  
The soldier stops, looks at him, then stands slowly. “Get out of here boy. Can’t you see I’m busy?”  
  
“All I see is some asshole tormenting a child.” Yuuri knows he’s going to regret this but he needs to keep the man’s attention on him, not the boy.  
  
“Do you see who you’re talking to? I’m a man of the king’s royal army. I could run you through with my sword if I wanted.”  
  
“Just try it.” the omega glares, planting his feet as the man growls before rushing him. Yuuri side steps easily, yanking the sword from the man’s belt as he stumbles forward. One of the first things they were taught in training was different ways to disarm an armed man.   
  
“You little bitch!” the soldier turns to swing, but Yuuri slaps his hand away with the flat of his blade before sending a strong kick the man’s abdomen. He feels adrenaline coursing through his veins. It had been a long time since he had been in an actual fight. The last time being when an intoxicated man thought he could have his way with him easily.  
  
Even if he’s an omega, he’s no pushover. The training he had been through would not go to waste. And it isn’t like he doesn’t practice. “Get out of here, and leave the boy alone. You’re supposed to be protecting the weak not raping them.” he points the sword in the man’s direction. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”  
  
“Don’t you tell me what to do.” The man charges again, slashing toward Yuuri with his dagger. He cuts the omegas hands forcing him to drop the sword. Yuuri winces as blood drips down his hand. Without missing a beat, the large man swings his fists at the omega.  
  
Yuuri manages to dodge most of them, but the last one lands directly against his face sending him tumbling down. He lets out a gasp as a hand wraps around his throat. The man uses his size to his advantage, pinning Yuuri down.  
  
“I’m gonna strangle you boy, then I’m gonna fuck your corpse.” he tightens his grip, and Yuuri can’t even scream. He struggles though, pulling at the man’s wrist with all his might. He knew the risks, but he just couldn’t die here. He refused. The man presses his nose close to Yuuri. “You smell sweet, like a flower.” he laughs while Yuuri struggles against him.  
  
The omega’s eyes dart around, looking for something, anything to use as a weapon. As black clouds his vision he reaches his hand out, feeling on the ground for a rock, glass, anything.  
  
“Is this what an omega smells like? Fuck. I’m lucky today, huh? Two beautiful boys just for me.”   
  
Yuuri is disgusted. Eyes prickling with tears as it becomes harder and harder to breathe. He’s surprised when he feels cold metal placed in his hand. He doesn’t question it, just swings, thrusting the blade into the man’s shoulder. He rolls off Yuuri, and the omega gasps for air, looking up to see the boy he had just saved quivering. He was blonde with a splash of red in his hair. He must have passed him the sword.

  
“Thank you.” Yuuri coughs, head pounding from the lack of oxygen. He pays no mind to his bloody hands as the boy points a shaking finger. past Yuuri. The omega turns to see the bleeding soldier standing.  
  
“I’m gonna run you through!” he screams, eyes wild. He’s about to lunge again when an arrow buzzes between them, stopping the man in his tracks.  
  
“What’s going on here?” all bodies still as a wave of soldiers flood the alley. “Hiragi!” a soldier stomps over. Yuuri can’t see his face but he can feel the air go heavy with pheromones. An alpha.  
  
Hiragi clutches his bleeding arm. “Sir! He attacked me. Both these brats. They tricked me and ambushed me!” she shouts, pointing accusingly.  
  
Their leader takes a few steps toward Yuuri. “Drop the weapon.”  
  
Yuuri does. He has no desire to be put in jail. They wouldn’t even have the money to get him out, if they could get him out. “He’s a liar. He atta—”  
  
“I didn’t tell you to speak.” his voice echoes.  
  
That man’s commanding voice triggers something in Yuuri, not compliance but, fight. He doesn’t back down, no matter how scared he is. “He tried to rape this child.”  
  
“It’s true!” the blonde boy says with tears in his eyes. He grabs onto Yuuri’s shirt. “This man saved me!”  
  
The alpha is silent, simply stares at Yuuri as though he is reading him. Now that he’s closer, Yuuri can see blue eyes hidden in the shadows of the helmet. “Hiragi. Is this true?  
  
“No, sir.”  
  
“You’re outnumbered you know. Two civilians with a pretty good reason to use self defense.” he smiles. “So I suggest you start speaking the truth.” the soldier crosses his arms. “Of course the truth may be just as embarrassing as being caught in a lie wouldn’t it? Being beaten down by this thin little thing and a child.” there is laughter in his voice. “Go back to your soldiers quarters. You’ll receive your punishment later.”  
  
The other men grab the bleeding soldier, yanking him away as he shouts.  
  
The blue eyes soldier turns to face Yuuri. “I apologize on behalf of my man.”  
  
“I hope you do more than apologize. He was assaulting a child!” Yuuri puts his hand on the small boy’s shoulder.  
  
“I will. I won’t tolerate that kind of behaviour. He will be punished.”  
  
Yuuri is surprised by the man’s compliance and respectful way of speaking. It’s not how the typical soldier would treat him. “Well, good.” Yuuri says before turning his back to the man to talk to the child. “I didn’t get your name, little one.”  
  
“I’m Minami.” he says, tears in his eyes. His face is almost ghost white from fear. Yuuri couldn’t imagine what that must feel like. He wonders if the boy is also an omega.  
  
“Well, Minami, I’m Yuuri. Are your parents nearby?” he gives a soft smile.  
  
Minami nods, rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah, they sell sweet bread.”  
  
Yuuri is surprised to see the soldier drop down to his knees to get on the boy’s level. “Your parents are probably very worried about you. Why don’t we go see them, huh?”  
  
“I can take him.” Yuuri says, not fully trusting the soldier. Not after what he’d seen. And he’s certain Minami feels the same judging by the apprehensive look.  
  
“Why don’t we both go. I’m headed that way anyway.” he rises to his feet motioning to the others to follow him. Yuuri does so reluctantly, keeping close to the young boy and holding his hand. They walk only a little ways till they find the boy’s parents. They are happy to see him okay, though Yuuri can see the look of terror in their eyes when the soldier explains what has happened. They thank him over and over again, before handing him a basket of the sweet bread they sell. Yuuri takes it with a humble blush, though he’s overjoyed on the inside. He hadn’t saved him for an award, but he was still glad he received one. This would be a good treat to his family.  
  
After saying his goodbyes, he begins walking back toward home, but the blue eyed soldier stops him, grabbing his wrist and turning him. The omega’s heart falls into his stomach. He thought he would be let go. However, even though it was self defense he stabbed a soldier of the royal army.  
  
“You said your name is Yuuri?” the man asks.  
  
“What does it matter? If you’re taking me to jail you could at least wait till I deliver these things to my family?” he says with furrowed brows.  
  
“What? No, i was just wondering if you wanted me to walk you back as well?”  
  
“I’ll pass.” he frows. “Thank you for the offer, though.”  
  
“You sure? It can get pretty dangerous near the slums. Lot’s of criminal activity.”  
  
Yuuri yanks his hand away, even though he knows the man means well. He has no idea what it’s like. How it’s the circumstances, not the people that create the monsters that come from the slums. “If it’s too dangerous, you stay here and I’ll go.” he begins walking again, stopping when he hears footsteps behind him.  
  
“I said I’ll be fine.”  
  
“I just want to make sure you’re okay.”  
  
“I am so—”  
  
“Your hands are bleeding.”  
  
Yuuri looks down. He had forgotten all about the deep cut across his hand, couldn’t even feel it until he sees it’s condition. He must have been full of adrenaline. “Oh no no no,” Yuuri sighs. He could only pray it doesn’t get infected.  
  
“We should treat it.”  
  
“I can’t afford it.” Yuuri says, holding the basket in the crook of his arm while he examines himself for any other injury. He already knows his face is going to bruise from the hit.  
  
“But I can, come on.” the soldier grabs the basket from him, putting a hand on the small of his back and guiding him.  
  
Yuuri blushes at the sudden touch, feet almost dragging as the man leads him to a small building on the corner of one of the streets. A wooden sign with a cross painted on it hanging above the door. It had been a long time since he had been here.  
  
“A king’s soldier, what are you doing here?” an old man with a gray beard asks.  
  
“He needs to have his wound cleaned, treated and bandaged. I’ll take care of the costs.”  
  
The old man nods, disappearing to the back of the house to gather his supplies.  
  
“I can’t let you do this.” Yuuri says to the taller man. “I don’t want to have to owe you anything I can’t afford.”  
  
“You don’t owe me anything.” he says, guiding Yuuri to a chair.  
  
Yuuri doesn’t know what to think about that so he stays silent. Waiting until the doctor returns. He checks out Yuuri’s hands, using a bowl of warm water to clean them and putting on some ointment that makes Yuuri wince from the horrible stinging. The old doctor wraps Yuuri’s hand with a clean bandage.  
  
“There you are. It’s not too deep. No stitches needed thankfully. But I will give you some cream and bandages you should change every day.” he hands Yuuri a small bag as the soldier hands the man money. “You be careful now.”  
  
“Thank you.” Yuuri smiles brightly at the older man. The man nods before turning and busying himself with work. Yuuri’s eyes glance up to the soldier. “And thank you as well.” he stands. “I uhm, I didn’t get your name.” he says as they walk out of the building.  
  
The man is silent for a while as they walk down the crowded street and making their way toward the slums. “Viktor.” he says almost quietly.  
  
Yuuri smiles. “Well, Viktor, thank you. I’d rather not have my hands get infected because of that guy.”  
  
“I have to admit, I’m impressed. Not only did you face him without a weapon, you disarmed him of his own. That’s quite some skill.”  
  
Yuuri laughs. “Well, I used to train. I was planning on being a soldier till…”he trails figuring it’s better left unsaid.  
  
“Till what?” the man asks curiously.  
  
Yuuri sighs. “When the king decided to put in his new arena, the residents were forced to leave. My family were never rich but at least we had a home, jobs. We thought we’d be relocated or something. Maybe given money in compensation. But we got nothing. They just took our homes, made us take what we could carry and sent us to the slums.”  
  
Viktor is silent. Yuuri knows he can’t expect the man to talk badly about the king he’s sworn to protect.  
  
“Sorry for saying so but...the king is a horrible man” Yuuri says. “I couldn’t swear an oath to protect such a man or his family.”  
  
“It would have been nice to have someone capable around.” the subject is changed quickly. “Sometimes these men drive me up a wall. Plus...you’re not too bad looking. Much better than the faces I have to stare at everyday.” he smiles.  
  
Yuuri blushes at the compliment, before quickly shaking his head free of the thought. “Thank you.”  
  
They walk in silence till they come to the stone step entry of the slums. Viktor hands him the basket he was carrying. “I hope your family enjoys these. And I hope they know they have a brave and capable son looking out for them.”  
  
“Well, I hope the rest of your shift goes well for you. I’m sure my family will practically faint when they hear about everything. Though I don’t even know what you look like and i’m pretty positive my sister is going to ask.” he laughs, blushing slightly.  
  
“Oh, are you curious to take a look at my handsome charms?’  
  
“I think it’s only fair.” Yuuri catches the other man’s smiling. “I would at least like to know what the kind soldier that left his post to escort someone to the slums and pay for their medical attention looks like.” In truth, Yuuri definitely wanted to see what the man with the beautiful blue eyes looked like underneath his helmet.  
  
The omega watches as the man removes his helmet, eyes going wide when he sees the shimmer of silver hair falling over the man’s eyes. Yuuri feels a knot in his throat and absolute embarrassment as he drops to the ground. This couldn’t be right, no way, no way, no way, he repeats in his head as he kneels. His name was Viktor, why hadn’t Yuuri made the connection?  
  
“Y—you’re...you’re the—” he doesn’t dare look up, not wanting to meet the eyes of the prince. He had just insulted his family in front of him. There was no way he was getting out of this. Fear consumes him. It’s not that he wants to show respect for the royal family. He just wants to not die because of his opinion. Something that wasn’t uncommon to those who talks badly of the king and his children. “I’m sorry, my prince, I—”  
  
“No need for that.” Viktor kneels down, pulling Yuuri to his feet. “I’m technically not even supposed to be out here so how about we both keep our secrets.” he smiles softly.  
  
Yuuri’s face is completely red. He had yelled at the prince, made him carry his things, made him pay for his medical treatment.   
  
“Maybe I should have left my helmet on.”  
  
“I—” Yuuri starts but Viktor brings a finger to his lips.  
  
“Enough of that. No more apologies.” he winks. “And please, just call me Viktor.”  
  
Yuuri wants his heart to calm down, but it doesn’t. “Viktor.” he says against the man’s finger and the alpha drops his hand.  
  
“Don’t think badly of me now, I’m still a soldier, and I do want to help.” he stares behind Yuuri in the direction of the slums.“So you live here?”  
  
Yuuri nods, now very conscious of his words. “We have a… shack. There’s a roof so it’s better than most.”  
  
“I’ve never been here before.” Viktor stares. “It’s...worse than I assumed.”  
  
“And this is only the outside. Inside is even worse still…”  
  
“What about the soldiers? Do they help at all?” There is genuine concern in Viktor’s eyes.  
  
Yuuri shakes his head slowly. “They refuse to come here. They say it’s too dangerous and not worth the risk. Trust me, we’ve tried to have someone come help.”  
  
Viktor is silent, before turning his attention to Yuuri again. “I have a request.”  
  
The omega holds the basket close to his chest.  
  
“Can I come here and see you again?”  
  
Now that takes Yuuri by surprise. His eyes go so wide he knows he must look like an idiot. “Why?” he asks out loud although it was only meant to stay a thought.  
  
The prince looks shocked by the question but quickly gathers himself and smiles. “I just thought it would be nice to get to know you, talk to you again. You’re very...interesting.”  
  
“I’m interesting?” he looks away. “As if. I’ve never been called interesting in my life.”  
  
“Well, maybe you can talk to me more about the conditions here. Then I can see what I can do to help. It might not be much but, it’s something, right?”  
  
Yuuri isn’t even sure if he should believe him. Is he actually willing to help? Or is this some ploy. He’s the prince after all. Why waste time and resources with the poor? Why play soldier? Either way, the people here would go crazy if the prince walked in here unguarded. There are many men here that wouldn’t hesitate to try and hold him hostage or kill him just to spite the king. Hell, his sister might be one of those people.  
  
“If you really mean well by it...I can meet you here. But you can’t come as the prince. That’s asking for trouble.”  
  
“I’ll wear my helmet.” he says quickly with a smile.  
  
Yuuri finds himself smiling back.  
  
“How about the day after tomorrow?”  
  
Yuuri nods. If this would help his family and the other poor families that live here, he would happily meet with the man. “That works for me. I don’t have much of a busy schedule.” the omega laughs.  
  
“Excellent.” the prince perks up, and for a moment, Yuuri thinks he resembles a puppy. “I’ll let you deliver those to your family then.” he pulls back on the silver helmet. “I’ll see you soon, Yuuri.”  
  
Yuuri gives a small goodbye, watching as the man turns and leaves. He’s a bit shaken on all that had happened today. He had almost died out there. Left his family alone, without food and without money. Without so much as a goodbye. He was lucky. He wouldn’t always be though.  
  
Maybe, if things worked out, and Viktor really could bring something beneficial to the slums, things will be different, easier. He would take the risk if it means his family can eat and survive. And he would take the blame if this was all a hoax.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he turns, rushing down the broken stone steps.  
  
//  
  
//  
  
“Vitya, where the hell have you been?” Yakov bangs against the large wooden doors that lead to Viktor’s chambers. “I may be busy being king, but I’m not too busy to be your father!”  
  
Viktor buttons the sleeves of his shirt in a rush. He had practically ran home to get changed out of his armour before his father could see him. Though his dad had allowed him to train, within reason, he forbid him from going beyond the castle walls, a complete waste. He claims it’s for Viktor’s own good but in reality it’s all about control. Viktor is next in line for the throne, and his father wants to mold him into the kind of king he sees as most beneficial to the kingdom. The kind of king that Viktor doesn’t want to be.  
  
Of course, as the beautiful boy he met earlier had said, Yakov was….a horrible man…  
  
Viktor has to take a moment to mentally prepare himself. When he’s inside the castle, he has to become a different person. He has to become the prince instead of staying Viktor. Has to push aside any emotion in his face and voice in exchange for the level headedness expected of him. It was tiring and horrible and absolute torture. That devastatingly short time he spent with Yuuri, had been the first time in a long time he had smiled without any fakeness behind it. The first time he had genuinely laughed in a long time.  
  
The alpha takes a deep breath before going to the door and opening it. “I went to observe some of the men’s training.”  
  
“Then you must have heard from them about the...incident.” Yakov enters the room slowly, hands behind his back, obscured by the long cloak that dragged behind him. Viktor’s eyes flicker to the guards outside his door. They don’t enter, they know better than that. “One of my men got stabbed by some kid from the slums.”  
  
“I’ve only heard what the men told me.” Viktor shuts the door.  
  
“Apparently he was attacked during a routine check. He claims the boy got the jump on him.”  
  
“Did you hear the part where he was trying to rape a young boy? Or are we ignoring that?” Viktor takes a seat in a chair, leaning back and trying to appear relaxed.  
  
“Oh, I heard. I also heard the boy was an omega.” Yakov stares Viktor down.  
  
“Your point is?”  
  
“Viktor, if you’re going to be king you have to be well aware of the omega situation.”  
  
The prince clenches his jaw, eyes staring at his father coldly. Viktor was well aware of it. Aware and angry.  
  
“Omega’s have no rights here.”Yakov scoffs. “Why would they? They’re breeders, pleasure slaves, that’s it. The only worth they have is they have the highest chance of birthing alphas.”  
  
Viktor hides his anger by looking away. It’s nothing he hasn’t heard before, but it hasn’t changed the fact that Viktor has to fight the urge to shout at the man. Demand he leave “How do you know the boy is an omega? They’re rare are they not?”  
  
“Very rare. Which is why I’ll have the men investigate. If he’s not an omega, the soldier will be relieved of his duties.”  
  
“And if the boy is an omega?”  
  
“Then he’ll be brought back here.”  
  
Viktor raises a brow, a sick feeling turning in his stomach. “Why would you bring him back here?”  
  
“Because you and Georgi have yet to give me grandchildren. You in particular have turned down every single mate i have presented to you like it was no big deal. I’ve brought the best looking men and women from across the kingdom and beyond, and you still refuse to marry or breed with any of them. The closest you’ve had to a mate was that blonde teacher you had a fling with.”  
  
“I seem to remember you firing that teacher.”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous. I didn’t fire him. I gave him a better job.” he groans. “Not that it matters. You weren’t interested in being with him permanently. And since you still don’t have a mate, I’m giving you an omega.”  
  
“Not interested.”  
  
“Well get interested.” Yakov growls. “You need realize that it’s not about what you want or what you’re interested in.”  
  
Viktor stands now, completely disgust written in his face. “I’m not having sex with a child, and you’re crazy if you think I would ever agree to it. He’s probably not even old enough to lace his own shoe let alone carry a child.” the alpha feels sick, horribly sick at his father’s suggestion. “Get out of my room.” he points. “I don’t want to hear another word about it, and I refuse to see the boy.”  
  
He sees the anger in his father’s eyes, but he doesn’t care.  
  
“Fine,” Yakov waves him off. “But don’t you think for one moment this is the end of the conversation.” he stomps out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
It takes everything Viktor has not to rage through the room, shove everything off his desk in mad fury. He hates this, hates his situation, hates his father. He can’t be a king like him. Can’t spend his life being so selfish and heartless.  
  
But.  
  
That’s all he knows. He only knows lies and faking smiles and putting the rich above the poor. He can’t rule like that. Can’t live like that. Something has to change.  
  
Could...could Yuuri be the start of that change?  
  



	2. Fate Throws Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "While the world sleeps, destiny plans the next move to take"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments about this story. They always keep me motivated.  
> The wonderful Myka is now my beta for this story. Bless your soul you sweet angel.

Viktor is awaken by silver clinking against metal. His eyes open slowly. The room is dim, lit only by a few candles while the curtains are still drawn. He turns in his bed, head falling against a cushion of pillows, to see one of the servants, a kind young girl named Sara, pouring him a glass of milk. She places the silver cup on a tray full of fruits,bread, and assorted cheeses.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” she smiles, picking up the wide tray and bringing it to his bedside. “Your breakfast, all your favorites as usual.” She sets the tray across his lap, careful not spill the drink, then hands him a fork and napkin. “His Majesty will be spending the morning with a special guest and asks not to be disturbed.” She keeps her head lowered as expected before walking over to the thick red curtains hiding his windows.

Sara is good to him, kind, always hard at work and never complains. She’s the only maid comfortable enough to speak to him informally at times, and she’s always sure to update the prince on the location of his father, so that he might be able to sneak by without getting caught. Her and her brother came to work for the castle when they were young. Sara pretty much runs things behind the scenes, keeping the other maids in line. She’s a smart girl whom his father trusts. Her and her brother have their own house on the castle grounds, a nice place with maids of their own.

“Good morning, Sara.” He says when he’s finally awake enough to speak. He watches her throw open the curtains, letting light flood in and fill his room. In the brightness of it all, Viktor takes a look around his room, really looks. It’s all abundant, extravagant. Full of books he’s read two times over, a huge vanity, portraits, mirrors, and two huge wardrobes for clothes he hardly ever wears. His quarters are full of the unnecessary and the worthless. Things most men couldn’t afford but he could obtain easily. He was never short of what he needed and he was always ensured what he wanted. No matter the cost. It’s been easy for him, never having to work or beg for a single thing in this room.

He can’t help but think of the slums. Was it really that bad? He hadn’t seen it all but, from what he could tell the place was like ruins. It was known that only the worst of people made their home there. It was full of criminals, right? They’d hide there to escape the law.

Yet Yuuri was also there, and he was far from the vile image his father had conjured. Yuuri was fierce and strong and kind. He saved that young boy, pushed his own life aside to save another. That is not the heart of a criminal and definitely not the heart of someone who deserves to live among them.

“How long did you say father would be in a meeting?” he says tossing a grape into his mouth. The sour flavor makes his mouth water.

“Throughout the morning. After, he is going to the next town over on horseback. The lord there has invited him for a day of hunting, as usual.” Sara ties the curtains off with gold rope, before turning her attention to the mess of clothes Viktor had tossed the night before.

“So all day basically,” he smiles, rolling another grape between his fingers before popping it into his mouth.

She stares at him, brow raised. “I take it you have big plans today?”

“Very big plans, but I can’t tell you about them yet,” he digs into his food happily, loving the fresh taste in his mouth.

“Your Highness, are you— “

“Please, Sara, no need to be formal when it’s just us. Call me Viktor.”

“Well, Viktor, as your friend I must tell you that it’s dangerous to be sneaking around. What if you get hurt one day? You do realize half the town’s female population wants to lock you up in their cellars like a little pet? I can’t count the number of times omegas have thrown themselves at your feet. Doing everything they can to entice their way onto your lap. It’s dangerous.”

“I can handle myself. I didn’t sit on my thumbs throughout all of that training.”

She gives a reluctant smile. “If it makes you happy I suppose there’s nothing left to be said.”

Viktor finishes his food and gets dressed quickly. He’s eager to spend the day with Yuuri. Well, he’s eager to spend the day learning more about the state in which he lives. If people really are suffering as much as he’s said. Something needs to be done about it. If his father refused to help, he would have to do it himself. Yakov may be King but Viktor was the Prince, next in line for the throne. He’ll use what power he has to help,

He pulls on his boots, before running from his chambers. If he moves quickly enough he can go without being stopped by—

“Viktor?”

He hears his sister’s voice calling to him from the doorway of her own quarters. She leans against the wooden door, red hair pulled away from her face in a braid around her head. She’s dressed as elegantly as ever, long slim gown of a dark green falls to the floor, the hem sweeping up dirt as she walks his way.

“Milla, good morning.” he says. “What has you up so early?”

“I have a date to prepare for,” she smiles, bringing a hand up to her brother’s face and touching him gently. “One of the soldier boys wants to treat me for breakfast and quick ride through the country.”

Viktor keeps his face flat. If it’s one thing he knew about his sister it’s that she has a way of weaseling into everyone’s business. She enjoyed games, both literally and figuratively. Most of Georgi’s breakups had come from Mila’s prying and manipulation. Behind that pretty face of hers was something wicked.

“And where are you off to, dear brother?”

“A walk. I might drop by and see how training is going with the new soldiers.” By now lying to his family is easy. Easy and believable. After all, he’s been doing it all his life.

“Is that so?” her grin widens. “Dressed so nicely and with so much pep in your step.”

“I’m in a rush. I’d rather not take all day.”

She stares at him silently for a moment. Viktor can’t tell what she’s thinking. He never could pick apart what was in her eyes. But it couldn’t be anything good, he’s certain. She was always up to something, always. “Well, I best not keep you then.” She winks before turning on her heels and strutting back to her room.

Viktor moves quicker now, not wanting to be stopped by any of his other siblings. He doesn’t have time to deal with them when there are far more pressing matters to attend to.

//  
//  
//

Yuuri wipes his brow as he finishes scrubbing dirt from cloth. There isn’t much water to work with, and the soap is all but useless, but he scrubs anyway. The wash is communal. Any and everyone can clean their clothes in the long make-shift tub. There are others in the area, some hanging clothes on wires while others curse in frustration at stains that won’t come out.

Yuuri scrubs and scrubs, cleaning the clothes to the best of his ability till he can’t any more. When he’s done, he collects the wet items and heads away from the growing crowd, a few minutes east of his own home. He comes to an area much like his own, huts and houses with no walls, no privacy. A frail woman sits inside one, hunched over and staring in a broken bowl of who knows what. He doesn’t question, just walks up and sets the basket down.

“I did my best to wash everything,” he says to the older woman. “I didn’t want to hang them there since things get stolen so easily.”

She gives him a smile. “You can lay them out here. They’ll dry in the sun,” she motions, and Yuuri follows her direction. Of course, laying them out wouldn’t keep dirt from getting back on them. “Thank you, Yuuri. You don’t know how helpful you are to me.”

“It’s no problem at all, I’m glad to help.” And he is. The woman was older, and her legs didn’t work like they used to. She could hardly move at all really. But that never stopped her from being kind to any and everyone, even if they didn’t deserve it. The least Yuuri could do was help the women get some clean clothes.

She’s not the only one in the slums he attends to in such a way. He has side jobs and errands, things he does because it’s the right thing to do. He couldn’t ask for money from people who had even less than he did.

“Your family is very lucky to have you as their son. You’re such a kind boy. I wish I could pay you back in any way.”

“Don’t even think about it. I’m happy to help. Whenever you need me, just let me know.” He stands, brushing the dirt from his backside and giving her a small wave. “I have to get going now. I have an important meeting to get to.”

“Oh! A date perhaps?” she laughs.

Yuuri laughs at the thought. He and the Prince? Not likely, things likes that may exist in books, but not in real life. Yuuri has enough on his plate anyway. He can’t afford to even think about dating when his stomach is growling for a decent meal every night. “Nothing like that,” he waves her off.

“Well when I was young, and in better condition, I spent all my time on dates with young men from the guard.”

Yuuri beams. “Oh I remember all the stories you’ve told me. They always sound like an adventure, though I don’t think anyone from the guard is going to be interested in a dirty faced boy from the slums.”

“You’re not dirty, Yuuri. You are kind, generous, brave. Someone would have to be an idiot to not be interested in you.”

“Maybe someday,” though even he doesn’t believe his words. He’s a sight he knows, and not in the good way. To people his own age he comes off as rude, and with old clothes and messy hair he doesn't think the word ‘date’ or ‘beautiful’ come to people’s minds when they look at him. “For now, I have to worry about taking care of my family.” He says his goodbyes before rushing off, wiping dirt from his face and hands while he runs. He can’t look like complete garbage in front of the prince.

He still couldn’t believe he was coming. After all the trash talking Yuuri has done to the royal family, the Prince is coming here and he wants to help. At least Yuuri hopes and prays that his intentions are good. Maybe he was just getting his hopes up. Maybe Viktor has no intention of helping out here. Maybe he won’t even show up today. Or...maybe he would. Maybe Yuuri really could bring about some change. Anything that would help the people here. Anything that would help his parents. Whatever it takes, he would do it. Someone has to, or things would never improve. People would continue to starve, waste away, die… He doesn’t want that to happen, doesn’t want the cycle to continue, not if he could help it.

He runs past only a few people. Not many are out during a hot day like this. If they weren’t doing laundry they were probably hiding from the sun inside their homes. Without proper protection and water, the heat could really do some damage and make a lot of people fall prey to the heat illness. Yuuri doesn’t mind the heat as much. He hates the sweat, but the heat is okay. It’s better than the cold. He doesn’t even want to think about the cold.

He turns a corner, slowing to a walk when he comes upon the stone steps. He has no idea when Viktor is actually showing up so he finds a nice place to settle down and pulls the satchel off his shoulder. He takes out a book, gets comfy, and relaxes.

Yuuri loves reading, not that there is much else to do when he’s not working. He likes reading fiction more than anything else, but he never really gets much choice in the matter. Most of the time he gets his stories from Otabek. They’ll exchange books and if they have time get together to talk about them. Of course it’s not often at all when that happens. The youngest Atlin is far more busy than Yuuri.

Other times he borrows books from some of the elderly residents who are happy to share their favorite stories with him.

He waits no more than a few minutes when he hears the familiar shuffling of metal armour. The omega stands, feeling hot just looking at the breast plate and helmet that the alpha is wearing. How he could walk so casually dressed like that in this heat? Yuuri has no idea.

“Sorry, were you waiting long?” Viktor pants as though he had been running. Had he?

Yuuri shakes his head, putting up his book and pulling his satchel on. “Nope, just sat down.”

“I was worried you might not be here.”

Yuuri raises a brow. “You were worried? I thought maybe the Prince had forgotten all about our meetup.” He smiles as though he were joking but it would be a lie to say he wasn’t doubtful.

“Of course I wouldn’t” He smiles back. “I promised you I would help, and that’s exactly what I plan on doing.” The two walk down the steps slowly, side by side. “I’ll need to get a good look at the place. See what I can work with and what I can’t. See what’s most needed. Things like that.”

Yuuri is pleasantly surprised. He had heard many things about the Prince, but never anything good. Perhaps he had judged him too harshly. “Then why don’t I give you the grand tour?” he begins to walk and Viktor follows close behind.

Yuuri is silent for the first few minutes, just allows Viktor to observe the sights and sounds around him. He wants the alpha to get a good look at what he would be dealing with. He hoped it wouldn’t deter him.

They pass a few kids running and playing. Kids far younger than Yuuri with dirty clothes and messy hair. Some without shoes, others without shirts. It’s a common sight.

“How many children live here?” Viktor asks, eyes following the kids as they laugh and giggle past them.

“Hundreds.” Yuuri replies. Many die from the conditions here. The elderly and sickly have no chance.”

“That’s terrible,” the alpha frowns, eyes scanning over the crumbling ruins of what looked like an old church. He recalled learning in his studies that the slums were once part of the town’s marketplace. That disease brought by foreigners and exported goods had wrecked the area and forced it to be isolated from the rest of the town. Years of neglect had turned it into what it was today. A secluded area that everyone in the castle pretended it didn’t exist. Full of murderers and thieves. Not shoeless children and sick elders. “I was always taught that the slums were full of criminals. That it was just a bad place with bad men. This is not at all what I pictured.” Now he doesn’t know what to think.

“Everyone thinks we’re all criminals. Even people who knew my family before we moved here look at us with absolute contempt.” The omega lets out a sigh. “People we thought were our friends don’t even find us worthy enough to spare a few coins or a bite to eat. Everyone here is starving or just fading away and the only thing outsiders seem to worry about is how dangerous the criminals that live here are.” Yuuri can hear himself getting angry, can hear the inflection in his voice.

Viktor stares. Yuuri had such fire in his eyes at that moment. The same intensity in his stare that he had when he first saw the boy. It made his skin prickle and his body shiver. The alpha wonders if he has ever had such a ferocious look in his own eyes. Though he doesn’t have to wonder long. He already knows the answer.

“Sorry,” Yuuri apologizes. “If I get too worked up you can just tell me to stop,” he laughs.

“Why would I do that?” Viktor replies, and Yuuri has to take a glance at him. He wishes the man didn’t have to wear the helmet. It was hard to fully read his expression.

“I don’t know. It’s just. People don’t usually care to listen about such things. A lot of people here, as much as they want things to change, don’t feel like it can happen. They think it’s stupid to even talk about. They don’t do anything about it”

“I’m here to listen, Yuuri. The more I know, the more I can help. I enjoy seeing your passion. It’s not something I witness everyday you know,” he admits.

They continue walking throughout the slums. Yuuri explains to him a normal day, how they handle getting water, food, cleaning, and embarrassingly, how difficult going to the bathroom is. He doesn’t go into details about that.

Yuuri purposely avoids his own home. He has no interest is having his parents, and especially not Mari, meet him. That would be asking for trouble and questions he couldn’t answer. Already he’s wary of the glances they’ve been getting as they travel through the slums. Instead, he takes Viktor down the opposite side, showing him the area he had been at earlier, where people gathered to wash and dry their clothes.

Viktor keeps his eyes focussed, he can’t believe all he’s seeing. Such...poverty, desolation. How can a place like this exist so close to the bustling town? How could his father simply ignore this problem? These were their people too! They had an obligation to look over them.

“What we really need,” Yuuri starts. “Is fresh water, access to shelter, and guards to keep crime down. I can’t count the number of thefts,violent attacks, and even deaths that happen here.” Tomega sighs. “Though I doubt any soldiers would volunteer.”

“If I give the order, they have little choice, but I don’t want to force anyone’s hand either. That’s not the type of kingdom I want to create..”

Yuuri pauses, watching the prince carefully. “Don’t you remember what I told you. Your men don’t want to protect us. They don’t think we’re worthy.”

“Well I do,” Viktor says, turning Yuuri around by the shoulder. “I’ll figure it out. Maybe I can find—”

“Yuuri!” A loud voice fills the air, and the two turn to see a man with short dark hair and large build crossing the street toward them.

“Ravil?” Yuuri says as the man approaches, there is anger in his eyes. The Atlins were always known for having such a look.

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?” he directs his question at Viktor. The tone of his voice makes Yuuri worry. The older Atlin brother had never been keen towards strangers, especially those who wore the army’s armour. Yuuri had figured Ravil would be out of the slums today, as he usually did on hot days such as this. He figured the beta would keep to the town, and they wouldn’t have to worry about him, He had been wrong.

“I’m from the guard,” Viktor answers as if it wasn’t obvious. He holds out his hand to shake but the taller man smacks it away.

“You’re not welcome here,” he casts his eyes down at Yuuri. “And what are you doing? Giving him a fucking tour of the place.”

“Calm down.” Yuuri steps between the two. Most people wouldn’t think of putting themselves between Ravil and a fight. The beta was known for having a bit of a temper. But Yuuri isn’t having it. “He’s here to help us. There’s no need to start anything.”

“Did he tell you that?” Ravil points accusingly. “You little idiot. He doesn’t care about us. He’s probably only here because he saw an easy piece of ass he can take advantage of.”

“Excuse me?” Yuuri raises a brow as the Atlin brother grabs his arm and pulls him away forward , away from Viktor. “What the—”

“I don’t want you getting hurt. A man like him is dangerous. He wants only one thing from someone like you.” He moves in front of Yuuri protectively though Yuuri is only insulted by the gesture.

“Someone like me?” Yuuri shakes off the insult. It’s not the first one he’s heard. Given his appearance most people didn’t think much of him in terms of a fight. “Ravil, calm down he’s not a threat.”

“What’d you do to him huh? Or what were you planning on doing?”

Viktor tilts his head in confusion. “I really am only here to help. Yuuri invited me to— ”

“Likely story.” The beta takes a step closer to the alpha. “You play pretend and then rape him when he drops his guard. Do you think I was born yesterday?” He pushes against Viktor’s chest.

“Ravil!” Yuuri grabs him. “Stop!”

“Stay out of this,” Ravil shoves Yuuri hard, causing him to stumble to the ground. “I’ll kick his ass and then we’ll have a nice long talk about playing with strangers.”

A small crowd had gathered around them, most being friends of the Atlin brother. They edged him on, throwing out insults to the king and his army.Insisting Ravil beat the nameless guard. This was not what Yuuri wanted Viktor to see.

Of course, there was a truth to this scene. All the anger, all the frustration. The people of the slums held heavy feelings for the ruler of this land and anyone that carried his emblem. And who could blame them? Who could tell them their anger was misplaced when they were living in this horrid place.

He couldn’t blame them when Yuuri himself carried that anger. He too hated way things were run and the way he and his family had been treated.

Still, this fight was not one he wanted to watch. From what he could tell, Viktor was genuine with his desire to help, and Yuuri won’t let this little quarrel hinder the progress they could be making.

“I don’t want to fight you.” Viktor says calmly, keeping his hands up and away from his weapon. He doesn’t want to make any wrong moves.

“Well, I’m more than willing to kick your ass.” Ravil says before rushing forward.

The alpha dodges quickly, stepping to the side as his attacker throws the first punch. It meets nothing but air, but he’s quick to turn and swing again. This time Viktor catches the fist.

“I don’t want to use force on you.” Viktor keeps his voice level. “Step. Down.”

“Fuck you!” The Atlin pulls back, his fist before sending a powerful kick into Viktor’s chest plate. Even with armour he feels that, losing his balance for only a moment. The moment was enough for Ravil to tackle the alpha prince to the floor.

Yuuri watches in horror as the two wrestle on the ground. They tumble between throwing punches and fighting for dominance. “Stop it!” he shouts, but the beta doesn’t listen. Of course he doesn’t listen. He moves forward quickly, grabbing Ravil by the shirt and yanking him up and away from Viktor. “Quit it now!”

“Don’t you touch me!” Yuuri is surprised when a fist swings his way, he just barely dodges it. “Stay out of this Katsuki!”

“Leave him out of it!” Viktor jumps to his feet and punches the beta hard enough to draw blood.

The crowd is screaming now, feeding off the violence before them. Yuuri has to stop this.

Ravil growls, wiping his bloody lip, before reaching into his leg holster and pulling out a dagger. “I’m gonna run you through.” He holds the blade tightly as he lunges forward, stabbing the air as Viktor dodges. He almost grabs for his sword, but stops himself immediately. He can’t edge this on.

“Don’t make me hurt you please,” Viktor tries to reason with him. “I’m not an enemy. I’m trying to help all of you.”

Ravil slashes at him again, blade almost connecting with armour if he wasn’t quick enough. He can only dodge for now, try to talk the man down and make him see reason. But the look in the taller man’s eyes says that he’s not stopping anytime soon.

The alpha keeps his eyes on the swinging blade. Even though he doesn’t want to continue fighting, he definitely doesn’t want to get stabbed or cut.

The Atlin brother laughs. “What’s wrong, soldier? Don’t have the balls to fight back? You only target the weak, huh?” he says nodding towards Yuuri.

“Enough of this!” Yuuri yells. This wasn’t going to stop unless he intervenes, and intervenes fast. He steps forward quickly, not even seen as he breaks the two apart. He pushes Viktor back and out of the way, ducking below Ravil’s swing of his blade before hitting the beta’s wrist hard enough to send the knife flying out of his hand. Once he’s disarmed, Yuuri takes ahold of him, using his body weight to flip the man over to the ground. His shoulder aches when he does so. It had been so long since he’s had to toss someone larger than him, he’s sure he’s done it wrong.

“What the hell?” Ravil hisses when Yuuri presses his weight against his back to keep him down.

“I am not weak,” the omega says, making a point to push down harder. “And he really is here to help if only you’d listen.” he stands, straightening up his clothes, and wiping the sweat from his brow. He pushes his bangs back before turning to Viktor, who’s looking at him with his mouth open. “I couldn’t just let you two fight it out on the street.”

Viktor swallows. There is was again. That fire in his eyes, that look of determination. He feels butterflies.

“Let’s go.” Yuuri grabs his hand and pulls him away from the crowd, away from Ravil and away from the slums in general. Even the boy’s touch makes his stomach drop. He doesn’t know what it is, but he definitely feels...something. He lets Yuuri pull him back to the center of the town.

Yuuri turns to him. “You weren’t hurt were you? He was swinging the knife so wildly I thought—”

“I’m fine, thanks to you.” He smiles,“I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what?” he stares.

“Just rush into danger like that. You have no weapon, no armour, nothing. You could have gotten hurt but…”

It’s Yuuri who smiles this time. “Sometimes my body moves on it’s own, other times it takes a little more effort. I know I must look like an idiot.” He lowers his head laughing.

“No, no. Far from it actually.” Viktor puts a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “You’re very brave, Yuuri. Brave and capable. Maybe even more so than me.”

Yuuri lets out another hearty laugh, a wide open smile hanging on his lips. Viktor’s heart skips a beat at the simple sight.

“Well then, maybe one day we can have a little match and then we’ll really know.” Yuuri pats his shoulder before beginning to walk deeper into town. Viktor follows close behind.

“Oh well now I’m a bit worried. If you beat me too bad you might hurt my pride.”

“If we were to have a competition I think your pride is the last thing you should be concerned about.” The dark haired male smirks.

Viktor nudges his shoulder. “Sounds like someone is pretty confident.”

Yuuri hums. He’s not confident about much, but he knows he’s skilled at combat. It’s one thing he does take pride in about himself. “Maybe a little bit. I have already taken down one of your men after all.”

“Hey now, he is not the best representative of my skills.”

“Speaking of which.” Yuuri stops in his tracks, turning to face the alpha. “What happened back there. With...everyone in the slums. I’m sorry you had to see that but, not everyone shows their anger so...so violently.”

“I don’t blame them. They have every right to be angry. Even at me. I spent all my life ignorant to all of this. Just...I’ve done wrong,” he furrows his brow.

“And now that you know, you’re going to help. That says a lot about you as a person, Viktor. Not just you as a prince, but you as human being. And I respect that.”

“And I respect you for putting so much of yourself into your family and community. You’re selfless Yuuri. Which may be why you’re always throwing yourself between others and sharp objects,” he laughs.

An idea comes to the Prince’s mind and he takes Yuuri’s hand gently. “How about you do something selfish today,” he says, pulling him down the street.

Yuuri is utterly confused when they come upon a small bakery. It’s one he recognizes, though he’s only been in enough times to count on one hand. It’s owned by an elderly couple who lived down the street from them before they moved to the slums. They were always kind, though that couldn’t be said for their kids who had a habit of getting into trouble. Yuuri saw them in the slums often, taking advantage of the poor people who lived there.

“What are we doing here?” he asks as Viktor leads him inside. The sweet smell the engulfs him has his stomach growling loudly. How long had it been since he had something from this store? How long since he’s had a cake or anything else as sweet?

“Pick anything you want.” Viktor gestures. “Anything in the store and I’ll buy it for you.”

Yuuri shakes his head. “I can’t accept that. It wouldn’t be right.” Viktor has no reason to treat him, Yuuri hadn’t done anything to deserve such a kind gesture. And he definitely couldn’t accept when his own family was at home eating crap.

“Yes you can. You deserve to treat yourself, and I want to treat you. I’ve witnessed you doing good two days in a row. Give yourself some credit.”

Yuuri shys under the compliment. “I don’t need an award for doing the right thing.”

“Then consider it a gift.” The alpha walks to the counter and exchanges words with the owner. Yuuri takes the time to admire the different cakes with various shapes, sizes, and colors. There are flavors he doesn’t know and flavors he remembers even though he hadn’t had them in years. His mouth waters just looking.

Carefully, the omega walks to one on the display table, taking in the sweet smell of strawberries. Maybe...maybe he could have a small piece.

“Yuuri.” Viktor calls and the boy whips around quickly.

In the other’s hand is a large pale colored cake box, with a smaller box sitting on top. “No, Viktor that’s too much, I can’t take that.” He says as he approaches him, taking the small box from him so it doesn’t fall.

“Excuse me?” he laughs. “I never said the big one was for you. Now follow me quickly.” Viktor turns on his heels and Yuuri sighs heavily as he follows the prince. Viktor leads him across the street, down some stairs, and zig zags around a few buildings.

“Where are you leading me?” Yuuri asks with a laugh.

“Somewhere private where I don’t have to wear this damn helmet.” He groans and Yuuri can’t help but laugh again.

The eventually come to a small gated area, surrounded by lush green bushes and flowers that seem well taken care of. Past the gate are benches, beautifully carved and almost untouched. It’s almost like a secret garden. Why he had never been here he has no clue. Was this only recently added? “It’s pretty here,” the omega follows Viktor to a bench where they both sit.

“It’s unfinished. My father plans on adding a fountain to the center.” Viktor pulls off his helmet as Yuuri watches. “Though I doubt he’ll even use the place.”

“Are we...near the castle?” Yuuri looks around. He hadn’t payed that much attention to the direction they were walking.

“We’re a little ways east but not to far. Don’t worry, I won’t risk taking you too close.”

“Risk?” Yuuri frowns. Of course it must be odd to be seen with some stranger from the slums. Maybe he looks dirtier than he thought.

Viktor corrects his strange wording. “It’s just, if my siblings see me with someone it may...they’re very...we don’t get along well.”

Yuuri blinks. “I see. Well, maybe we should hurry and eat then.” his mouth curls into a smile as he holds up the small box. He’s happy to see Viktor smiling at him as well.

“If you insist.” The alpha doesn't hesitate to snatch the small box from Yuuri’s grasp and tear it open. Inside sit two plump slices of cake. “I got us both strawberry. It’s one of my favorites.”

“I’ve never even had it before,” he leans forward taking in more of the sweet aroma. “It looks amazing.”

“During big events we order all of our cakes from this store. The strawberries they grow are absolutely amazing. Everything is so soft and fresh tasting. You’ll love it.” the alpha pushes the box toward Yuuri, urging him to take his slice as he hands him a napkin.

Yuuri takes the slice out of the box, still a bit hesitant but one hundred percent wanting to taste the treat.

“Go on. Enjoy yourself.” Viktor takes his own slice, digging in without any sort of hesitation at all. Yuuri watches him eat for a moment, before finally taking a bite of his own slice.

It’s absolute heaven. Considering the only thing relatively sweet he’s eaten lately has been sugary bread, this is perfect. It’s everything he imagined and more. His mouth waters with just one bite, the sharp flavor of strawberries dancing on his tongue. The omega finds himself smiling.

“It’s good right?” Viktor laughs, wiping his face of crumbs.

Yuuri nods. “I actually can’t believe how good this is,” his mood lifts with just a few bites. “It’s so delicious!”

“So you like it?”

The omega takes another bite. “Very much.” He can feel Viktor’s eyes on him, watching him. It makes him flush a bit, being looked at so closely. He swallows what’s in his mouth. “What is it?” he casts a glance at the alpha.

“Nothing...It’s just you look so...I don’t know, relaxed is the word that comes to mind. Since I met you the other day you’ve always appeared so tense.”

“Of course I have.” Yuuri taps his feet against the gravel. “It’s not like I go out of my way to interact with soldiers, much less the Prince of all people. Who wouldn’t feel nervous? I barely socialize with people in the slums, let alone people close to my age. I don’t really know how to act around you. And if I’m honest, I’m a bit afraid. I know you’re not like your father, you’ve made that fairly obvious, but the doubt still exists in the back of my mind. Like if I say the wrong thing I’ll be...” he takes a breath. This isn’t like him. He’s not one to burden others with his worries or anxiousness. Not even his parents. He keeps thoughts like that locked away inside himself. Doesn’t like how they make him feel...weak, almost. He’s heard time and time again that because of that, he can come off as cold and distant.

“Be yourself, Yuuri. You don’t have to act a certain way for me. Or for anyone for that matter.” Viktor eats the last of his cake before wiping the crumbs off his lap and shoving the napkin in the empty cake box. “And to reassure you. I have no intentions of being anything like my father.” He smiles. “You’re safe with me, or at least, I hope you come to feel safe, comfortable even.

Yuuri watches as the young prince leans back on his hands. One thing had held true to the rumors about him that’s for sure, that he was breathtakingly beautiful. Of course Yuuri turns away quickly and focuses his attention on the chomping down on the rest of his cake. “That goes for you too,” he says between bites.

“What does?”

“I’m sure being the Prince has it’s fallbacks. You probably don’t get much of a chance to relax and just enjoy yourself. So, around me, you can be yourself. You don’t have to be Your Highness of even a soldier.” Yuuri can hardly believe he’s offering his friendship, but here he is. Sharing cakes in a secret place like they’ve been best friends for years. It feels...right. He feels relaxed. Yuuri hasn’t had many close friends, but this must be what it’s like. He doesn’t know why he feels as he does, It’s almost like a pull. Something was pulling the two of them together.

Viktor’s face shows surprise before turning into a smile.“If you say such kind things like that, you’ll make me weepcry.” Viktor says with an almost sarcastic tone. “But seriously, thank you, Yuuri.”

The two sit for a few minutes longer, simply talking and getting to know one another better. They talk about many things. About their parents and siblings and family in general. Yuuri learns more about the royal family in only a few minutes than he has in his entire lifetime. He learns that Viktor has a dog, a fluffy brown one named Makkachin. He also learns his father keeps the dog locked away because of his brother’s allergy.

They talk about food and hobbies. In which Viktor learns that not only is Yuuri deadly with a sword, but he’s a talented dancer, having been forced to learn with a childhood friend so she wouldn’t look like an idiot at the party of a nearby lord she had been invited to. He also learns Yuuri would give his soul to taste his mother’s signature pork dish.

More importantly they talk about the slums, the condition it’s in, the main problems and the areas that need the most improvement. Viktor thinks the best start would be an improvement in the relations between the king's army and the people of the slums. If they were to get any work done, some amount of trust was necessary.

“I know the elderly and parents of small children will be pleased with a protective presence.” Yuuri had told him.“But there are others who won’t take kindly to the action. You may meet a lot of resistance, some violent.”

“I’ll figure it out. Some type of medium that will make everybody happy.” The prince said eagerly with a smile.

They talked more about plans. Yuuri made it obvious that easy access to clean water was difficult. They had to make such a track to the town’s water supply that was especially difficult for the disabled. Other issues included housing, the unbearable heat during the summer, and the freezing cold during the winter that often resulted in multiple deaths throughout the slums. Clothes and shoes were also brought up. Yuuri tried to cover as many subjects as he could, though he knows Viktor is only one man and can’t do it all.

After that the conversation turns mostly silly, with both men laughing at themselves and at each other for various reasons. By the time they break away from their own little world, the sun is beginning to fall, and the reality is setting in. Neither can stay in this safe space forever. VIktor must return to his place as cold prince in the castle while Yuuri must return to being the guarded and strong son his family needed. Both sigh heavily.

“It’s getting late.” Yuuri is the first to speak, clearing his throat as he gathers the trash. “I need to get back and make dinner.”

“It’s unfortunate. I was having a lot of fun.” Viktor stands, taking the trash from Yuuri’s hands and exchanging it with the larger cake box that Yuuri had completely forgotten about.

“I thought you said this wasn’t for me?” Yuuri raises a brow.

“It’s not. It’s for your family, and you better not touch one piece.” He grabs his helmet with one hand and puts it on.

Yuuri doesn’t respond to the kind gesture, he simply smiles.

“I’ll walk you back,” the alpha says, and this time Yuuri listens. Not because he needs to be walked back or watched over, but because for the first time in a long time, he was forming a connection with someone, a friendship. And it felt so natural to him that it was both a little bit scary and a lot of excitement. Even better is the feeling he gets knowing how genuine Viktor is with wanting to help in the slums. They have a plan, and actual plan to make changes, and it brings Yuuri so much confidence in the future. He knows changes don’t happen overnight. But the first steps are always the hardest to take, but they’re taking them. And they’re taking them together. The prince and a boy from the slums. What a strange pair they make.

Viktor escorts Yuuri back to the stone steps of the slums. They chat the way there, with Viktor pointing out more of his favorite places and Yuuri listening intently because maybe one day he and his family can eat and shop at those places.

“That man that attacked me before,” Viktor starts. “He must be important to the area right?”

Yuuri nods. “He’s kind of like the person in charge. Everyone respects him. He’s a bit of a hothead but he really does care about the people here. He’s helped me get small jobs even.”

“If he’s that important, we should — well — you should talk to him first about everything. Help him understand. He’ll listen to your words over mine.”

“I doubt that. He apparently thinks I'm a gullible idiot, remember? But maybe I can talk to his brother.” Otabek was far more understanding and far more calm than his older brother. And Ravil was far more prone to listen to his brother.

“I’m trusting you with that then.” Viktor winks. “I’ll be back again sometime soon. After I figure out how to handle the guard situation.”

“I hope it’s soon then,” Yuuri stares up at the alpha. “For everyone’s sake.”

“Give me two days at least. I’ll return here and hopefully we can all sort out an agreement.” Viktor shifts on his feet. “I’ll see you again, Yuuri.”

The omega nods, a smile on his lips.

//  
//  
//

Viktor makes it home just before his father does. He races up the many steps of the castle to his room where he quickly washes and changes into a comfortable and loose white shirt and brown pants. He’s just drying his hair with a towel when a knock sounds at his door.

“Come in,” he calls, standing and tossing the towel on the bed. He stops in his tracks when his sister opens the door and steps inside. “Milla, what do you need?” he folds his arms across his chest.

She doesn’t respond immediately. Instead the redhead struts forward, circling her brother with a mischievous smile painted on her lips. She circles him once, then twice, looking him up and down before walking to his bed and sitting. “So who was my dear brother walking with today?” she asks, leaning back on her hands. “And don’t even try to lie to me.”

“It’s not your concern,” he says quickly, pulse racing. This isn’t good. Not any good at all.

“He was a little cutie,” she stares, and he can see the gears turning in her head. “Is he a new plaything? I thought you weren’t keen to that type of thing.”

“As I said, it’s not your concern.”

“Viktor, you are my concern. You’re going to be running this Kingdom and I have to make sure nobody tries to take advantage of you.”

“Get out.” He points, voice stern.  
.  
“Maybe I should tell father about your little friend. I’m sure he’d be interested in meeting him.”

Viktor’s heart drops to his stomach. He gives his sister a glare. He can’t let that happen.

“Oh I’m just kidding, don’t look at me like that. We all have our little secrets.” She bounces up, pats him on the shoulder and then heads for the door. “I promise I won’t snitch on your little date. But you owe me one.” She tucks a loose strand of red hair behind her ear before leaving the room with a wave. She shuts the door before Viktor even has a chance to speak.

Now, more than ever, he’ll have to be careful. If his father caught wind that he was sneaking out, patrolling when he shouldn’t and spending his time with a person he barely knows. Both were not things Viktor wanted Yakov to find out about. He was sure the king, much like the angry man from earlier, would claim that he was being used. That Yuuri was using his money and status for whatever plot his father made up in his mind. He would punish Yuuri, and VIktor couldn’t allow that.

He doesn’t know what kind of favor Milla will end up asking him for, but when the time comes, he’ll have to do it. Even if he doesn’t want to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter my friends. I've got big plans for this story and hope i can bring them to life.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: iceprincess-yuri

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this! Now i must ask, should i continue??? I think i'd enjoy writing it =)


End file.
